Bocah Favorit Vivi dari Yuba
by Puti Puripi
Summary: Refleksi Vivi terhadap Kappa, bocah dari Yuba. [sedikit KoVi, COMPLETE]


_**Disclaimer:**__ One Piece dan seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Odacchi._

.

.

**Bocah Favorit Vivi dari Yuba**

.

.

Vivi jatuh hati saat pertama kali melihat semangat bocah itu.

"Selamat datang di Kota Oasis, Yuba, Tuan Putri!" Seorang bocah yang kira-kira berusia sembilan tahun menyapanya sambil membentangkan kedua tangannya lebar.

Vivi tertawa, "Terima kasih atas sambutanmu yang meriah ini, Kappa."

Namanya Kappa, seorang bocah pemberani. Dia mengajukan diri untuk bergabung dengan pasukan pemberontak untuk memerangi pasukan kerajaan dua tahun yang lalu. Mata dan wajahnya bundar. Rambutnya ikalnya yang hitam dan kasar dia biarkan terurai sampai menutupi tengkuknya. Di atas kepalanya, dia memakai sebuah sorban putih yang dihiasi dengan manik-manik oranye yang mengelilingi sorbannya.

"Putri, kami tidak cuma menyiapkan sambutan di gerbang masuk ini saja. Kami akan menjadi pemandumu untuk melihat-lihat perkembangan Yuba, dan terakhir, nanti kita akan istirahat di tengah Oasis!" cerocos bocah berwajah bundar ini penuh semangat.

Vivi mengangguk-angguk, "Baiklah." Kappa dan teman-temannya pun berjalan untuk memandu sang putri berkeliling Yuba. Bocah kurus berambut hitam itu memimpin barisan agar tertib dan tidak mengganggu kegiatan penduduk di sekitarnya.

Sebelum mengikuti mereka, Vivi menoleh ke balik punggungnya, melihat Erik, Farafra, Kohza, dan Toto memandangnya geli.

Erik setengah berbisik di dekat sang putri, "Bocah itu sangat mirip dengan seseorang, 'kan?"

Vivi tertawa, mendorong bahu Erik. "Aku baru mau bilang begitu."

"Nah, nah, mari Putri. Biar kutemani juga Anda berkeliling." Toto, gubernur Yuba melangkah menghampiri Vivi. "Kappa pemandu yang bagus, tapi kurasa dia butuh bantuan untuk menceritakan beberapa hal yang detil..." ujar bapak tua ini tersenyum.

"Oh, tentu saja Paman Toto. Aku akan senang sekali kalau Paman mau menemaniku." Vivi tersenyum manis, menggandeng lengannya.

"Kau tidak ikut, Kohza?" Toto memanggil putranya.

Kohza yang berdiri tidak jauh di belakang mereka menggeleng. "Kami masih ada sedikit urusan," Kohza mengacu pada dirinya serta Erik dan Farafra yang ada di sampingnya. "Karena itu Kappa dan teman-temannya sengaja kumintai tolong untuk menyambut Vivi."

"Yaa... Aku paham 'sedikit' urusan yang kau maksud. Bekerjalah dengan baik." Toto berbalik, "Jangan sampai tidak pulang nanti malam!" Toto mengingatkan putranya itu, yang dia tahu, terlalu berdedikasi dalam bekerja.

"Tentu saja Paman Toto, kami tidak akan menahannya lama-lama, 'kan ada seorang Putri yang akan menantinya nanti malam," Erik menyahut usil.

"Enyahlah kau, Erik," Kohza mengumpat pelan.

Erik dan Farafra tertawa terbahak-bahak. Vivi juga tersenyum malu mendengar candaan temannya itu. Gadis itu kemudian segera menarik Toto untuk menyusul rombongan Kappa. Carue yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekatnya berjalan riang mengikuti Vivi dan Toto.

Kunjungan ke Yuba selalu menjadi kegiatan yang dinanti-nantikan oleh Vivi. Ia bisa melihat perkembangan kota termuda di Arabasta itu, serta bertemu dengan beberapa teman sepermainannya yang ikut orang tua mereka pindah untuk membangun dan mencari mata pencaharian di sana. Terlebih lagi, dia sangat menantikan pertemuannya dengan Kappa, seorang bocah cilik namun bernyali besar, yang sangat mengingatkannya pada seorang sahabat terdekatnya ketika kecil.

Pertemuan kali ini bukanlah pertemuan pertama Vivi dengan bocah itu. Vivi pertama kali melihatnya saat Igaram menggendongnya di medan perang, di halaman depan istana dua tahun lalu. Kemudian untuk pertama kalinya, Vivi berbincang dengan bocah itu saat ia menjenguk penduduk dan para pasukan pemberontak yang sedang dirawat di Rumah Sakit Istana. Meskipun luka yang ia derita cukup parah bagi anak seusianya, Kappa menunjukkan semangat yang kuat untuk dapat kembali sembuh.

Dia bocah yang keras kepala. Sekeras kepala pria tua yang ada di sampingnya saat ini, dan sekeras kepala putra tunggal dari pria ini. Kekeraskepalaan merekalah yang memotivasi penduduk Yuba untuk segera bangkit dan membangun kembali kota yang pernah lenyap tertimbun pasir ini. Mungkin benar, pikir Vivi, bahwa Yuba adalah kota yang keras kepala untuk tetap bertahan.

.

"Kalian tahu tidak? Aku menemukan dua jalan rahasia untuk memasuki kantin Nyonya Adel!" Kappa berbisik penuh semangat di depan teman-temannya.

"Apa?! Kantin Nyonya Adel yang masakannya lezat itu?"

"Di mana saja Kappa?!"

"Ayo katakan pada kami!"

Teman-teman Kappa memberondonginya dengan pertanyaan. Vivi tergelak melihat kejadian itu. Gadis berambut biru ini sedang duduk sendiri melepas lelah di salah satu taman kota Yuba sambil memperhatikan Kappa bermain bersama teman-temannya. Hari sudah beranjak sore, Vivi sudah berpisah dengan Toto setelah mereka makan siang bersama. Carue tetap mengikutinya. Bebek itu kini berada di antara kelompok anak-anak itu, ikut bercanda dengan anak-anak perempuan.

Dengan bangga Kappa menceritakan jalur rahasia yang dia temukan di hadapan teman-temannya. Mereka kemudian membayangkan rencana untuk masuk ke kantin Nyonya Adel dan menikmati masakannya tanpa tertangkap basah. Pembicaraan itu berlangsung seru hingga mereka menyadari bahwa langit sudah mulai berwarna jingga, menandakan bahwa tidak lama lagi malam akan datang menjelang.

"Hei, sudah mau gelap, ayo pulang!" ujar salah satu anak.

"Yaa, sudah waktunya pulang. Sampai jumpa besok, teman-teman."

"Sampai jumpa lagi Putri Vivi," sorak anak-anak itu bersamaan.

Vivi melambaikan tangan pada mereka. Kappa memutar badan dan menghampirinya dengan senyum lebar.

"Putri, Anda juga sudah harus pulang, aku berjanji pada Paman Toto untuk mengantar Anda pulang tadi."

Vivi tersenyum melihatnya. Gadis itu kemudian meraih kedua tangan Kappa dan menggenggamnya.

"Kappa, kau tahu tidak, kau itu mirip sekali dengan Leader."

"Leader?" Kappa membelalakkan matanya, "Benarkah?"

Vivi memiringkan kepalanya, "Memangnya belum pernah ada yang bilang begitu padamu?"

Kappa menggeleng. "Tidak. Baru pertama kali ini aku mendengar itu." Bocah itu kemudian mengernyitkan dahinya, "Tapi Leader tidak suka tertawa seperti aku dan teman-temanku... Terakhir kali aku mengajaknya menyelidiki pasir hisap di sebelah timur Yuba pun dia malah menceramahiku!"

"Pasir hisap?! Jangan ke sana-terlalu berbahaya!" serunya khawatir dengan nada suara yang meninggi.

"Tuh 'kan... Orang dewasa selalu tidak mempercayai kami..." komentar Kappa lesu.

Kappa kemudian mendengar Vivi tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa Anda tertawa?"

Gadis itu menatap mata Kappa dan tersenyum, "Kappa, kami bukannya tidak mempercayai kalian." Vivi mengeratkan genggaman kedua tangannya. "Kohza dulu juga suka bertindak seperti itu. Rasa ingin tahunya tinggi, dan hampir tidak kenal takut terhadap apa pun. Dia bahkan pernah mengalahkan seorang bandit dengan hanya sebuah tongkat kayu, saat usianya lebih muda darimu sekarang..."

"Apa?! Wow!" Kappa terkagum-kagum, "Lalu apa yang terjadi? Apa Leader tidak terluka parah waktu itu?"

Vivi tersenyum, "Dia terluka di sini." Vivi membuat sebuah garis melintang di samping pelipis mata kirinya.

Mulut Kappa membulat. "Ooh luka di mata kirinya itu? Luka dari melindungi seorang teman itu?"

Vivi berkedip. "Dia menyebutnya begitu?"

"Iya, saat kutanyakan, dia tidak mau menceritakan cerita di balik bekas luka yang keren sekali itu." Kappa cemberut. "Dia cuma mengatakan itu luka dari melindungi seorang teman."

Vivi mengangguk-angguk pelan. Kohza yang kini tidak secongkak dia yang kecil dulu, pikirnya. Atau, mungkin dia ingin menyimpan kenangan itu hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, sehingga tidak perlu diketahui oleh banyak orang. Vivi tersenyum membayangkan hal ini.

"Nah, yang mau kukatakan tadi adalah..." Vivi melanjutkan penjelasannya sebelum ini. Gadis itu kembali menggenggam kedua tangan Kappa, "Kau dapat membayangkan betapa khawatirnya perasaan orang-orang yang menyayangi Leader saat itu 'kan, Kappa? Paman Toto waktu itu sangat cemas sekali, apalagi Bibi Aswa, ibu Leader. Aku juga... Tidak bisa berhenti menangis saat itu..."

Kappa tertunduk, mengangguk mengerti.

"Syukurlah waktu itu dia cepat mendapatkan pertolongan. Kau tidak mau hal yang sama dirasakan juga oleh orang-orang yang menyayangimu, 'kan?" Vivi bertanya dengan lembut.

Kappa menggeleng, "Tidak, Putri."

Vivi menatap bocah itu sejenak, "Boleh saja kok, kalau kau mau melakukan suatu hal yang baru. Tapi, jadilah bertanggung jawab, kenali resiko dari perbuatanmu itu. Jangan sampai membuat orang-orang yang menyayangimu bersedih... Oke?" Vivi mencolek hidung Kappa dengan jari telunjuknya.

Kappa menyengir dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Siap, Putri!" Mereka pun tertawa. Tampaknya kelembutan Vivi sangat ampuh untuk mengimbangi sifat keras kepala bocah itu.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah aku menjadi seperti Leader?" Kappa kemudian bertanya.

Vivi menatap Kappa dengan senyum yang cantik, "Tentu saja bisa. Leader selalu bertindak dengan memperhatikan teman-temannya. Jadilah Leader yang seperti itu. Kau pasti bisa." Vivi mengangguk mantap, melihat Kappa yang berseri-seri di hadapannya. Vivi teringat, nasihat ini cukup sering diucapkannya kepada Luffy, untuk mengingatkan pemimpin bajak laut Topi Jerami itu agar tidak bertindak sembrono dan mengabaikan perasaan krunya yang lain. Vivi selalu teringat pada Kohza kecil saat mengucapkan hal ini pada Luffy.

Dedaunan di belakang Vivi bergemerisik. "Di sini kalian rupanya."

"Kwak!" Carue menyapa sosok yang baru muncul itu.

"Leader!" Kappa memberikan hormat pada orang itu yang tak lain adalah Kohza.

Vivi menoleh, melihat Kohza berjalan mendekatinya. "Vivi, Igaram akan membunuhku kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu." Dia berhenti tepat di sampingnya, "Ayo pulang."

"Igaram?!" tanya Vivi terkejut "Dia kemari?"

Kohza menghela napas sembari memutar bola matanya, "Bukankah dia selalu membuntutimu setiap kali kau main ke rumahku?"

Vivi segera berdiri. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa ternyata langit memang sudah gelap. "Wah iya, memang sudah waktunya pulang." Vivi menunduk menatap Kappa, "Kappa, kau mau kami antar pulang?"

Kappa menggeleng, "Tidak usah Putri, rumahku tidak jauh dari sini kok. Dan lagi... Seharusnya aku yang mengantar Anda pulang, bukan sebaliknya," gumamnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku tidak apa-apa sekarang, Kohza ada di sini," ucap Vivi riang.

"Ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu kuserahkan Tuan Putri padamu, Leader!" Kappa berkata dengan penuh percaya diri.

Kohza mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tentu. Percayakan saja padaku."

"Aku percaya padamu!" Kappa menyengir pada idolanya itu, lalu bergegas pulang sambil melambaikan tangan.

Kohza menatap Kappa yang sudah berlari meninggalkan mereka ,"Kau menyukai bocah itu ya?"

Vivi tersenyum geli lalu mengangguk, "Iya."

Gadis ini menoleh dan menatap Kohza, "Dia mengingatkanku pada seorang anak yang sangat kukenal!" ujar Vivi dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Kohza tersenyum, tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Vivi.

Kohza kemudian berputar dan mengisyaratkan Vivi dan Carue untuk mengikutinya. "Sepertinya aku juga sangat mengenal anak yang kau maksud. Pasti dia seorang anak yang sangat percaya diri dan dikenal oleh seluruh penjuru Arabasta," ujar Kohza congkak.

Vivi mengangkat kedua alisnya, "...tapi, Kohza, anak itu sangat congkak, dan juga sangat-sangat-sangat keras kepala!" sambungnya.

Kohza menggeleng, "Bukan keras kepala, Vivi... Itu namanya berkomitmen," Kohza meralat dengan kalem.

Vivi tertawa. Kemudian disusul oleh Carue, kedua sahabat ini melanjutkan adu argumennya sepanjang jalan.

.

.

.

_**Catatan Penulis:**_

_(1) Cerita ini terinspirasi dari cover di salah satu chapter setelah time-skip 2 tahun. Kappa, Farafra, Toto, Erik, dan Kohza berdiri di depan gerbang Yuba, membaca koran tentang Luffy dkk. Dari gambar itu, saya berasumsi bahwa selain Toto dan kohza, Kappa, Farafra, dan Erik adalah penduduk Yuba juga;_

_(2) Cobra menugaskan Toto untuk membangun kota baru di Oasis tak berpenghuni, Yuba (chap. 164), dari sini saya ambil kesimpulan bahwa secara tidak langsung, Cobra menunjuk Toto sebagai Gubernur kota Yuba;_

_(3) Kohza mengatakan kepada Kebi kalau Kappa mirip sekali dengan dirinya waktu kecil (chap. 167);_

_(4) Setiap kali Luffy bertindak sembrono, Vivi selalu mengingatkannya tentang tanggung jawab seorang Leader (OP Wiki)._


End file.
